A Love Affair to Remember Sorta
by Kudostalker
Summary: Shinju's having me repost this...don't remember what her summary was, so I'm gonna wing it...ArthurLucius, mentions of HD, mpreg, malemale relationships. What happens when Lucius reminds Arthur of their past together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Shinju Here!  
I just found a Plot Bunny! Isn't it cute! HEY! It bit me!  
Ouch… Oh well… It's not that bad… I wonder why people are so afraid of them.  
Ok, well on to the fic! This is a crazy little fic that all started with Telephones, Dishes, and PLOT BUNNIES!  
Just a Warning this is EXTREMELY random.

And a _Disclaimer  
_No Matter how much I may want to own them and pretend I own them I DO NOT own the characters from Harry Potter… They belong to the most wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot…. If there _is_ a plot to this…

* * *

AN: I just want to apologise to my reviewers and such. Apparently I forgot to update the rating when I changed it from a one shot.

* * *

**A love Affair to remember (sorta…)**

One day as Harry and Draco were kissing behind some bushes they suddenly heard voices. They broke the kiss to listen and were shocked to realize that the voices belonged to none other then Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. From the tone it seemed that Lucius, a runaway Death Eater after Lord Voldemort's fall, had kidnapped Arthur and was asking him a security question to see if it was indeed Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you call your wife late at night when you are all alone?"

"Now really, that's a rather personal question and I…"

"Answer the question."

"Well that's really rather embarrassing and I can't tell you without asking-"

"I'm gay."

"WHAT?"

"I said I'm gay"

At this Harry had to restrain Draco from leaping out and killing his father. Lucius had placed Draco under the imperious curse as a punishment after first discovering that Draco was gay. And Lucius nearly killed him after he discovered that his lover was none other then "the Potter brat".

"B-but why would you say that!"

"To show you how easy it is to admit something embarrassing"

"OH FINE THEN! It's MOLLYWOBBLES!"

"Now see that wasn't so hard."

Arthur has no reply as he is rather angry by now.

"You know Arthur, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. And every time I see you I just want to kiss you."

"Well… I… Please DON'T!" Shouts Arthur as Lucius comes closer.

Lucius ignores Arthur's protests and French kisses him. And at that point Harry and Draco both couldn't take it. They each began to throw up. Which made Lucius realize that they had an Audience.

"Who's there?" says Lucius, blushing madly.

"Oh, god, FATHER." Says Draco standing

Harry stands as well "Mr. MALFOY!"

"Ummmm Draco now… calm down…" says Lucius

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU PUT ME UNDER THE IMPERIOUS CURSE FOR BEING GAY AND NOW THIS!" He said gesturing to Lucius who is still blushing.

"Draco, please calm down" said Harry.

"No! I can't believe this! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT DAD!"

Draco chases Lucius around. He is trying every curse that he knows on his father. Harry and Arthur just watch.

"Ummm now Harry, I hope you don't believe that I ever-"

"I know Mr. Weasley."

* * *

I know that this is random, but I was talking to a friend who started with the security question to Arthur and I just suddenly decided that that Death Eater would be Lucius and that he would suddenly announce that he was gay and in love with Arthur. 

Poor Harry and Draco had to be there because there had to be witnesses to the sudden confession.

As mentioned before I still can't understand why people could possibly afraid of plot bunnies…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Changes**_

It was a beautiful day about 3 days after the kiss, but Arthur couldn't relax. Just last night Lucius had abducted him from his home to some godforsaken muggle home. Even thinking about it made him shudder with fear, but there was also another emotion that he couldn't place.

_Little could he know there was more to come._

"Mr. Whitmore you have a call on line one. Mr. Whitmore?"

Mr. Whitmore was the former Mr. Weasley. He was now living in America. Molly thought he was dead and in a way it was true. The Arthur she had know had died that night, He thought.

_**Flashback**_

"Lucius! I demand that you return me to my home-"

"Arthur, I've missed you so much."

"-right now"

"But Arthur wasn't there anything between us… I mean, didn't you feel a connection?"

"Well erm Lucius. I think it was just you." Suddenly Arthur got a funny feeling in his stomach… funny… he hadn't felt that way since he met Molly.

_Lucius's thoughts_

_I love his eyes… I stare into them and just get lost in them… They have become so much more open and deeper. It's amazing this sudden change. It makes me try again to gain his love._

Lucius stepped closer to him, but this time Arthur didn't back away. This new feeling that had taken hold of him and refused to leave. Then Lucius kissed him again, it was desperate and passionate. To the amazement of both Arthur responded kissing Lucius back with the same passion.

Arthur felt excited in a way that he hadn't felt for a long time. It was strange to feel this way for a man. He felt as if this was wrong, he was betraying Molly, their family, but he couldn't help himself. He carried on basking in the new feelings. It was only when he awoke in Lucius's arms that he realized what had happened.

Arthur fled from the new emotions and his betrayal of Molly. He would put it behind him. He would leave the country and start fresh somewhere else.

_**End of Flashback**_

It was a week after that fateful night. And Poor Mr. Whitmore (Weasley) was being stalked. He tried to ignore it and denied that it was Lucius, but he knew it was. He was going to have to get a restraining order soon.

He couldn't believe that he had been found. He had taken every precaution so that his family and one time lover Lucius couldn't find him. He had changed his appearance, his clothes, and his lifestyle. How could this happen to him?

He wanted to be alone damnit, to leave the past behind him. To not have to face the truth was his only wish. He just couldn't face it, it was too hard. He was the father to 7 children with Molly, how could he be bi? And most importantly why was it just now?

… But was it just now… or has it been this way for a long time? I feel that I'm missing something… but what?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Past he can't remember

I have finally found him again, my lover from so long ago, but I have lost him again Damnit! That damned Molly got her hands on him at school and I lost then. I swore I would become more powerful. I would not lose to her again, but it was too late. She didn't just steal his heart, she clouded his mind. All traces of us are gone, all those good days and GREAT nights. Merlin be cursed!

I am watching him all the time though. I decided to help him remember our past, so I came to him again…

_**Flashback**_

"Lucius! I demand that you return me to my home-"

"Arthur, I've missed you so much."

"-right now"

"But Arthur wasn't there anything between us… I mean, didn't you feel a connection?"

"Well erm Lucius. I think it was just you."

I know he is in denial when I see his face. There is such a change. I look into his beautiful eyes… I love his eyes… I stare into them and just get lost in them… They have become so much more open and deeper. It's amazing this sudden change. It makes me try again to gain his love.

I stepped closer to him, but this time he didn't back away. It made my heart soar to see this. I took it as a sign that he accepted me. That perhaps he remembered and he loved me again. I want to know… no I NEED to know.

So I kissed him again, it was desperate and passionate which is strange for me. Then Arthur responded kissing me back with the same passion. It was AMAZING!

He loves me again! He must! I thought. I was so excited this might mean that he would come back to me! We spent the night together. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. He was still the same person as before it seemed.

Then he fled from me. I was shocked. Hadn't he felt it? Our connection?

_**End of Flashback**_

I couldn't get him out of my head. I never could and so I searched for him. The rest of the world may think he's dead, but I know better. He can fool that damned Molly's clock, but he can't fool me. I know that he's alive. I found him. Now I am always watching, always in the shadows just out of reach. I will help him remember. When the right opportunity comes I will show him.

I know that he can't deny it any longer. He knows that we are meant to be together. Soon I will show him why. He has to remember. So I continue to watch him…

_**A few days later**_

"Arthur! Arthur Weasley!"

"Oh no…. I knew it. I knew you were following me."

"Arthur, there's something you need to know."

"Why should I listen to a former death eater?" He spat.

"Because Arthur. I know that you love me. You can't deny it. We HAVE a connection!"

"No we don't"

"Yes we do! Arthur, we have always had a connection. Even in school our houses could not keep us apart!"

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur, I can help you remember what Molly has made you forget! I can fill in all you missing memories. You just have to trust me."

"Fine. I'll trust you."

"Then come with me."

* * *

Sorry this took so long! I just had severe writers block and I have another thing that I have to write! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I have to work all of this around school now to. So don't be surprised if it takes a while. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Memories**

Arthur took hold of the PortKey that Lucius held out to him. He felt the familiar jerk and wondered why they couldn't have just apparated. The answer became apparent as they passed through several anti apparition wards.

Then they arrived at a rather shabby looking cabin and Lucius simply said "We have arrived."

"Where are we?"

Lucius smiled sadly "This was our cabin Arthur. We used to sneak here on the weekends…. Scared the hell out of a lot of teachers I have to say…"

"Am I supposed to believe this!" cried Arthur outraged

Lucius again smiled with that sad little smile. "Not yet my love, not yet… come inside. What we need is in there."

So Arthur again took a chance and followed him. When they entered he was stunned. As much as the outside was small and shabby the inside was large and extravagantly furnished. Lucius's touch was definitely evident in there.

"Sit over there." Said Lucius indicating the King sized bed. "I'll be over in just a moment."

While Lucius searched for whatever it was he needed Arthur examined the room more closely. The dominating colors were a deep forest green and gold. Apparently there had been a compromise. The Large bed had green silk sheets with gold designs and a comforter in the same shade with a gold rose carefully embroidered on the top. There was another smaller room off of this main bedroom that appeared to be a Bathroom and as he looked he noticed several less noticeable doors. (Lucius later explained that they led to various closets and the Kitchen.)

It was then that Lucius came over to the bed carrying his wand and a small slip of parchment. He told Arthur to close his eyes and Arthur heard him murmuring a spell that sounded something like Nonobliviate. And then it all came to him. Memories flooded his mind, weekends with Lucius, make out sessions with Lucius, some very passionate nights, and most of all a permeating sense of finally being one with himself.

Then he remembered the most amazing thing that they had learned… they could have their own child. They also through magical testing learned that if this were to happen Lucius would carry the child.

Arthur opened his eyes and slowly looked up into his lovers pale grey ones and asked gently, "Lucius are you, are you pregnant?"

The blond Wizard simply nodded. Arthur immediately pulled him into a hug that soon turned into a passionate kiss.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"What are we going to do about our families?"

"I already got a divorce. I always hated that infernal creature that dared call herself a Malfoy. I did manage to keep Draco with me though."

"Well, I had started a divorce before I disappeared… I could probably finish that and then, my love, we could be together."

So Arthur returned to London. He gathered his belongings and left in a week when the divorce was final. It saddened him to leave his children, only Ginny came with him when he moved into Malfoy manner. Ron had refused to understand his father just as he refused to understand Harry. On the other hand Ginny, Harry, and Draco were very accepting and both Draco and Ginny admitted that they always wanted a younger sibling.

The next several months passed fairly uneventfully except for Lucius's odd cravings and mood swings… There was also his constant refusal to allow anyone outside the little family to "See me in my ugly fatness."

Then at Lucius's 7 month mark all hell broke lose. Molly and Ron broke into the house and threatened Lucius and the baby. They seemed to have lost their minds. And if Harry was right, their plan was probably to kill them all.

* * *

AN: LOL HA HA HA! IT'S A CLIFFIE!

I'm so evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that you can recognize. OK!

Ummmm… and you aren't allowed to harm me in any way shape or form no matter what happens OK!

Chapter 5: ugly friendships and THE birth

Harry was quickly thinking on what he could do to distract Molly and Ron. And then it came to him. Ron and Molly hated Homosexuals and Harry was with Draco, but what if…

Suddenly Draco saw Harry's gaze become unfocused and he began to fall. So of course Draco went to go stop Harry from hurting himself. When he had grabbed Harry and Molly and Ron couldn't see them he winked at him then he started screaming.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME MALFOY!"

"Harry? Harry are you ok?" said Ron looking concerned

"OK! OK! I HAVE NO MEMORY WHATSOEVER OF HOW I GOT HERE AND YOU ASK IF I'M OK?"

"Harry dear! Come over here and we'll get you away from the nasty homos." Said Molly

"W-WHAT? NASTY HOMOS! WHAT IN THE HELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME MALFOY!"

"Nothing you didn't deserve." Said Malfoy sneering

Then Harry turned his back on Molly and Ron and winked at Draco again and Draco got it.

They both mentally counted to three and then shouted "STUPEFY" at the top of their lungs. Harry hit Molly and Draco got Ron.

"I've always wanted to say that Harry." Drawled Draco Smirking

"Say what?" asked Harry

"That I never gave you anything you didn't deserve."

"Oh bloody hell. This could wear off any time now! Arthur take Lucius and run. We'll take care of things here."

"But Harry, what will you-"

"Don't worry. We have things covered." Shouted Draco cutting him off.

So Arthur grabbed Lucius and ran off out of the room. They knew where to go. They would go to Hermione. She had broken up with Ron a while ago because of his intolerance. Besides she liked Blaise better anyway. The reason they ran to her was because she was the godmother and there was no way she would let anyone hurt that baby.

Soon after Arthur and Lucius fled the room the spell broke. Ron turned to Harry and stared at him.

"Harry, what in the hell did Malfoy do to you! Why did you attack me?"

"Well let me think." Said Harry with more then a touch of sarcasm "You just attacked my family, you were probably going to kill them. What else would I do?"

"Harry love," said Molly "we're your family."

"No you're not. You are not his family." Said Draco. "Family means that you accept someone for who they are."

"How would you know Malfoy?" sneered Ron

"Because I, unlike you have a real family, Weasley."

"Harry I'm sorry love, but if you're going to be in the way I must…" said Molly Raising her wand "Obli-"

"EXPELIARIMUS!" Shouted Draco before Molly finished.

When Draco had both their wands in his hand he tied them up and then looked towards Harry and said. "This will certainly be a surprise for the ministry won't it?"

"Yeah, Dray, it will be."

Harry and Draco finally managed to free themselves from the ministry building a few hours after they brought in Molly and Ron. It seemed likely that they would be going to Azkaban for a while. Draco only wished it could be forever. A life without the Weasels would be great.

They arrived at Hermione's to find the home in a total uproar.

"Oh bloody hell…" remarked Harry as they walked in.

Draco felt that it was a well placed remark because the place was a total wreck. There were various items scattered everywhere. And then Hermione came running.

She answered all their questions. Lucius was going to have the baby early. No, there wasn't anything they could do about it. So they, erm, they might prefer to stay downstairs… if they took her hint. Which Harry and Draco did to Hermione's immense relief.

The atmosphere upstairs was tense to say the least. All the very best Healers were brought in to see that both Lucius and the baby would make it. Arthur couldn't stop worrying and they couldn't let him stay with Lucius so he was pacing. That was when Severus arrived.

"I don't think Miss Granger is going to appreciate it if you wear a hole through the floor you know."

"Oh!" said Arthur, rather startled, "I didn't know you were here…"

"I know. I was just called in for some potions… nothing unusual and Poppy asked me to tell you that you can go see Lucius and your baby now." He said before stalking down the hallway.

Arthur ventured into the room that Lucius was in. And then he just stopped and gasped. Their child seemed in no way to be a preemie. In fact she, because it was a girl, looked like any normal baby. You could already see that she was going to have the Weasley red hair. Then Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione came in… all gasping as well.

Lucius spoke softly then, "Isn't she beautiful. Poppy says that it's not so surprising that she's ready early. She says that it probably just has to do with the fact that we're the parents."

"So what's her name?" asked Ginny and Draco at the same time.

"Well," said Arthur looking at Lucius and their baby as he spoke. "We decided last night to name the baby Elbereth Bianca Malfoy." as he said this Lucius smiled up at him.

"And I still feel the same way now."

"So then it's settled. Her name is Elbereth Bianca Malfoy."

_There will come a time that rends reality_

_The true evil thought to be gone_

_Alive again in a new soul_

_And also will be born a savior_

_And the darkness will mark the one_

_Only with the aid of the one before_

_Can the savior hope to conquer the darkness...

* * *

_

AN: I have decided to end this here. Don't worry though! A sequel will be coming…. If you didn't get the major hint I just left. It is probably going to start at Elbereth being one or something and then skip to her 11th birthday…. (Hmmmm…. Doesn't that ring a bell?)

Well until then so long!


End file.
